


Drive Me Closer

by LydiaIsCringe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bottom Dipper Pines, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, My First Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Post-Gravity Falls, Smut, Teenage Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaIsCringe/pseuds/LydiaIsCringe
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines have returned to Gravity Falls to spend one last summer at the mystery shack before they head off to college.





	Drive Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I found this in my drive and decided to post it! I plan to have this short story to be two chapters long... I'm thinking about writing some smut in the next chapter if you guys would like...

Dipper sat at the kitchen table with Mabel and Grunkle Stan. They talked as they ate sandwiches for dinner. Not the typical dinner meal but their Grunkle wasn’t exactly the chef type.

The setting sun shone through the window as they rambled about nothing in particular. Mabel and Dipper where now eighteen. They would be starting college in the fall and wanted to spend one last summer at Gravity Falls before they left California for college. Mabel would be going to Montana State University to study nursing and Dipper would be going to Northwestern University in Illinois to study creative writing.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan?” Mabel said once she was done eating, “I was wondering if it would be cool if Candy and Grenda could come over and we could have a sleepover like old times?”

“Sure, I want you kids to have fun before you head off to college.”

Mabel smiled and shot up from her chair, “Thanks!” She ran over to the landline and called one of her friends. When the girl picked up she said, “Candy call Grenda and tell her that the sleepovers on!” Enthusiastically into the phone.

Even though Mabel was much older she was still the rambunctious 12 year old at heart.

“Alright see you guys in 10!”

And with that Mabel put the phone back and grinned at her twin and grunkle. “They’ll be here in a few minutes! I’m going to go set things up!”

“Hey! Don’t be too crazy up there!” Stan called.

“You know I can’t promise that!” Mabel said as she ran up the stairs.

Dipper groaned and rested his head on the table. He wasn’t looking forward to listening to his sister and her friends giggling the whole night.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want to listen to them laughing all night?” His grunkle joked.

“Yeah right,” he grumbled. “I rather not listen to them gossip about boys for 9 hours.”

Grunkle let out a hearty laugh, “Good thing I’m a hard sleeper.”

Once Dipper and his Grunkle finished eating, the teen collected the plates and headed over to the sink.

As Dipper washed the plates the doorbell dinged and Mabel could be heard from upstairs gasping. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. Candy and Grenda stood outside wearing pajamas and carrying sleeping bags.

“Hey girls come on in!” His sister said.

Candy and Grenda came inside.

“Mabel we are so excited for this sleepover!” Candy said happily.

“We haven’t hanged out since we were twelve!” Grenda said, her voice still as deep as ever. Maybe even deeper.

Candy and Grenda looked and acted pretty much the same except they were older. Candy had thick red rimmed glasses and her hair was cut shoulder length with teal streaks in it. Grenda was very tall and had her hair in a ponytail which was somewhat the same length.

Candy looked over at Dipper and blushed. “Oh! Hey Dipper! It’s nice to see you again!” She said smiling.

Dipper smiled back, “Hey, you too.” He didn’t think she’d still like him after what happened on that road trip but oh well. The twin was flattered that Candy liked him but just didn’t feel the same.

“We need to make up for lost time! Come on girls! I have all the old games and stuff set up and a liter of Mabel juice!!” His twin interrupted.

“Sweet!” Candy exclaimed.

“Let’s get this party started!” Grenda yelled.

Mabel and her friends ran up the stairs chanting “Sleepover!” Over and over again.

Dipper dried the dishes and started putting them back. As he did, Grunkle Stan pushed out the chair that he sat on and stretched. “Thanks for cleaning up kid. I’m going to head to bed. If you need to, sleep on the couch.”

“Alright, good night Grunkle Stan.”

“Good night.” Grunkle Stan left the room leaving Dipper all alone as he finished putting the dishes. sighed. He had to go up stairs and grab his blanket and pillow.

He trudged up the stairs and then knocked on their bedroom door. “Mabel? Can I come in? I need to get something.”

There was some giggling coming from behind the door and then Mabel yelled, “Sure bro-bro!”

Dipper opened the door and hesitantly stepped in. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy sat on the floor looking at Mabel’s old photo albums.

“Aw look at us at the annual Northwest party!” Candy squealed, pointing at a photo.

“Oo and there’s Grenda and Marius!”

Grenda blushed, “Aww the day we first met! Oh! Mabel! Marius is coming to Gravity Falls in a few weeks to visit me, we can all hang out!”

Dipper walked around them as they continued to chatter. He grabbed his pillow and blanket off his bed.

“Oh I would love that!” Mabel said. “Dipper would you like to come with?”

Dipper who was walking past them stopped, “O-Oh um, sure?”

“Sweet!” Mabel said smiling.

“Well I leave you guys to it.” The boy said. Suddenly feeling awkward.

“Oh wait! Dipper we could give you a makeover!” Candy said.

All three girls squealed, “Yes!!!”

“No way.” And with that, boy teen walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

When Dipper got downstairs, he went to the couch in the living room and threw his stuff on it.

Laying down, he got comfortable and pulled his blanket over his tired body. It was only about 9 at night but he was extremely tired. Last night he didn’t go to bed til 4 am because he was so engrossed in a book that he couldn’t sleep until he finished it.

“TURN ON DISCO GIRL IT'S TIME TO PARTYYY!” Grenda boomed.

_‘Oh god no…’ _

“DISCO GIRL COMING THROUGH - THAT GIRL IS YOU!!!” All three girls screeched.

Dipper grabbed his pillow and put it over his head in a sad attempt to block out their nose.

“OOH OOOH, OOH OOOH!!!”

“Oh my god!” Dipper groaned exasperated. He was now remembering why he hated it when Mabel had sleepovers.

“OMG GRAB THE MAKEUP BOX AND SPREAD MAKE UP ALL OVER MY FACE!”

There was a loud bang followed by laughing.

Dipper sat up and looked towards the direction of Grunkle Stan’s bedroom. Loud snoring could be heard. “Jesus Christ, he wasn’t kidding when he said he was a hard sleeper.”

He stood up from the couch thinking of what to do. ‘I could always go sleep outside like I used to.’ He thought.

‘But a wolf could chew my leg like last time…’

“LET'S PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER”

‘You know what.. that actually sounds better than this.’

Grabbing his blanket and pillow, the teen walked out of the shack.

The warm night air wrapped itself around Dipper as he left the shack and closed the door behind him. The crickets chirped softly and a few toads could be heard croaking.

The boy closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the summer air. Gravity Falls was his favorite place in the whole world. If he could, he’d live here forever.

Dipper walked to the totem pole and laid his pillow and blanket down.

He sat down on the ground, rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. With a yawn, he looked up at the bright night stars above him.

Bright white stars speckled the dark night sky. It was a full moon tonight. The brightness of it shone down on Dipper and he started to think about how he used to imagine being an astronaut when he was little.

He closed his eyes and yawned. As he started drifting off to sleep he heard something. A chuckle? It sounded just like… “No.” Dipper said out loud, “We defeated him. I have to be just hearing things.”

Dipper looked up at the moon and try to push away all the anxiety building up inside him. As he began to calm down and started drifting off to sleep, he saw what looked like a pupil in the moon.

His eyes shot open but the pupil was gone. “What the hell?!” He hissed under his breath. Was he imagining things?! Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked up at the moon. No pupil.

_“Hahahaha-“ _

Dipper flipped around, “Who’s there!?” He called out into the darkness.

_“I think you know-” _

Dipper faced forward, and what he saw made his heart drop.

He let out of scream and backed into the totem pole as far as he could.

“What’s wrong Pinetree?~ You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“B-But we defeated you!” Dipper sputtered.

The dream demon in front of him looked at him slyly. “If that was true I wouldn’t be floating here in front of you, now would I?~ And anyway, it’ll take a lot more than that to defeat me.” Bill said in his loud thrill voice.

Dipper felt his heart thump in his chest like a beating drum. `I need to warn the others!’ He thought. He got up and tried to run to the house but Bill elongated his arms and coiled then around him, stopping him from getting to the safety of the mystery shack:

“Woah woah woah kid, what’s the matter? Don’t try to run away now.~”

“Let me go!” Dipper screamed as he struggled to get away from Bill.

“I thought you’d be more excited to see me.~” The demon sang.

“Excited?! You tried to kill my family!”

“Woah~, calm down kid. It was just a job and your little family was simply in the way!”

Dipper took a deep breath and then began to scream at scream at the top of his lungs, “LET ME GO! MABEL! GRUNKLE STAN! HELP-“

One of Bill’s hands slithered up his body and covered his mouth, “Shush, Pinetree! We wouldn’t want your family to ruin our fun!”

As Bill held his mouth shut, he could feel the demon staring at his body.

Looking at his jawline, his chest, skinny waist, toned arms.

The boy felt uncomfortable and started to squirm in Bill’s arms.

“My… Pinetree have you’ve changed!~ You almost don’t look like that skinny toothpick you were when you were twelve!” Dippers face reddened.

“You know.. in fact I’ve made some changes of myself too…” Bill let go of Dipper and looked down at him, “You’re going to like this surprise I’ve created for you!”

Even though Dipper was afraid to ask, he sputtered out a faint “..What do you mean?!”

Bill started laughing as a cloud of blue smoke appeared in front of him.

_“HA HA HA HA HA HA” _

As the smoke began to slowly disappear, a silhouette not of a triangle but a person began to become visible.

_ “HA HA HA Ha ha ha ha…”_

Once the smoke fully cleared, Dipper’s heart dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post the next chapter soon uwu


End file.
